This specification relates to data presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources such as images, video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can identify resources that are responsive to a search query and provide search results that reference the identified resources. Users can view the search results on a display device and request presentation of the resources through interaction with the search results. For example, in response to user interaction with a search result, the resource that is referenced by the search result can be requested for presentation at the display device.